


hands

by brightclam



Series: polyam SG1 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, M/M, Tenderness, and all that good gay stuff, and repression, season 2 ep 8 family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple mission goes sideways. What was supposed to be a simple conversation also goes sideways.(Or, Jack and Teal'c talk)set after season 2 ep 8 "Family"





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> while I was writing this I was going absolutely batshit over their hands 
> 
> probably will have a second part once i figure out my feelings enough to write one

\----------

SG1 are on a small, agricultural planet, that’s largely unimportant. However, there are some ruins that the scientists back at SGC were drooling over. Unfortunately, the native people had turned out to be hostile and come after them with bows and arrows. They had escaped to a safe distance and then stopped, both to study the ruins and to treat a small wound Teal’c had received. An arrow had grazed his bicep, cutting a slash in his uniform and leaking blood across his skin. 

Sam and Daniel had been tasked with studying the ruins as quickly as possible, leaving Jack to treat Teal’c’s wound. They sit together in silence amongst the stone of the ruins, Jack keeping a delicate grip on Teal’c’s arm as he works on sewing up the cut. Jack’s usually rough grip has turned to something softer as he carefully pulls the needle through, doing his best not to hurt Teal’c. Occasionally his fingers will brush against the non injured skin of Teal’c arm, making him Jack twitch.

Teal’c is impassive as usual, dark eyes following Sam and Daniel’s meandering path through the ruins rather than looking at Jack’s work. Still, Jack has spent enough time with him to read something dark and stormy behind his facade of emotionlessness. So, halfway through structuring the cut, he asks:

“You seem to be thinking hard, big guy.”

Teal’c turns to look at him for a long moment before grunting quietly and raising an eyebrow.

“Indeed.”

There’s a long silence, filled with only the sound of the wind through the treetops around them. Finally O’Neil tries again:

“You uh, feel like talking about it?”

Teal’c once again turns his attention to Jack, something in his eyes shifting. He almost looks...sad.

“I am thinking of Drey’auc.”

O’Neil shifts uncomfortably and mumbles:

“Ah.”

It’s a tender subject he knows, and doesn’t quite trust himself to pry into it. That’s more of Daniel’s area. Yet, to his surprise, Teal’c continues without prompting:

“I am thinking about how our marriage was annulled, and after which she was unfaithful to me. I am thinking about how she no longer has any right to me. Yet, she has shown a willingness to be reunited. But I am not sure that is what I desire.”

Jack has finished sewing the wound shut and is knotting the thread, leaving his fingers tracing circles on the smoothness of Teal’c powerful bicep.

“So what is it that you want?”

Teal’c looks at O’Neil for a long moment and tilts his head, considering. Then he brings his good hand up, and lays it over Jack’s gently stopping the motions of his fingers. Then, slowly, agonizingly slowly, he intertwines their fingers until they’re holding hands.

“I believe you know already, Jack O’Neil.”

Jack coughs, but doesn’t remove his hand.

“Um, yes. You see, there may be some problems with that.”

Teal’c nods sagely.

“I understand. But I am not in your military.”

Jack sighs and waggles his hand in a kind of motion.

“Yeah, but...you’re still under my command.”

Teal’c hums neutrally.

“I do not understand, but I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

Jack groans and runs a hand over his face.

“I know you don’t Teal’c. And you’re not, I promise. Just give me some time to think about it, okay?”

Teal’c smiles, an unusual expression to see on his face, and nods.

“Of course, O’Neil.”

Jack grins at him and squeezes his hand a little tighter.

“Call me Jack, Teal’c.”

\----------


End file.
